


A Pirate's Life for Me

by ahunmaster



Series: Pirate AU [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Complicated Relationships, Drabble, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Eclipse has grown used to living with a pirate captain and his ship out in the seas.





	

 

She had been afraid.  Afraid the first night she had spent on his ship.  Afraid the night he finally made her share his bed.  Afraid the night he took her virginity.

 

But it wasn’t as violent or as soul wrenching as her nannies and tutors had told her.

 

Despite how hostile the crew had seemed at first, they seemed like decent gentleman once she became Megatron's woman.  And after a few not so gentlemen like members were tossed overboard strapped to an old cannon.

 

Yes, it was a rather chaotic life full of violence here and there, but she learned to get used to it.  Learned to accept the violence of the sea and of the clashes between the freedom-seeking pirates and the law-abiding Navy of the King.  Learned to turn away when deaths were necessary.

 

Megatron did not hide anything from her.  Not like her father or her tutors or suitors.  He had shown her the harsh world for what it was.  He had shown her a different side of the world she had foolishly believed to be small and contained.

 

It was vast and wild and unkempt.  Seeking to be seen and explored.

 

Just like Megatron.  Just like he showed her every night.

 

A journey she could never dream of parting from.

 

END


End file.
